Fuera de lugar
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si la princesa se enamora de un amor imposible? ¿Qué pasa si todo es parte del plan malvado de una bruja vengativa? ¿Qué pasa si el príncipe se enamora de la bruja? ¿Qué pasa si esta historia esta fuera de lugar? ¿Bien o mal? ¿Venganza o amor? Una nueva versión de la historia. AU Ichiruki.


**Oh Dios estoy nerviosa pero apuestas son apuestas, asi es, perdi una apuesta con las chicas de "Mis Fics Ichiruki" y este es mi castigo, escribir un lindo one shot XD**

 **estoy como que amodio este one-shot ya que no estoy segura de como quedo pero al menos espero les guste :) Solo les puedo decir que improvise la historia de la sirenita y este fue mi resultado.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach es del grandioso Tite Kubo aunque me vaya a poner un flasback en el siguiente capitulo yo lo amo XD**_

 **Comencemos...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuera de lugar:**

Orihime Inoue miro el 'cielo', bueno, tal vez no era exactamente el cielo, pero al menos era azul, tan azul como podía ser el fondo del océano, donde vivía.

Un nuevo suspiro abandono sus labios por décimo octava vez en esa hora según la cuenta de su amiga de aventuras, una chica con grandes pechos que llamaban mucho la atención, además de un hermoso cabello rubio, ella era, Rangiku Matsumoto, sacándola, otra vez, de sus casillas.

-Orihime, ya basta con los suspiros.

-No puedo evitarlo, Rangiku-san –y como profecía soltó otro suspiro –Es que esto es muy aburrido, uno pensaría que vivir bajo el mar seria como una aventura pero ni siquiera mi padre me deja salir del reino.

Rangiku miro a su inocente amiga quien a pesar de tener casi las mismas medidas que ella era demasiado ingenua para su propio bien pero con ese comentario tenía un poco de razón. Vivir siempre bajo el agua, siendo una simple sirena no era muy divertido. El agua te causaba arrugas, la comida era siempre la misma y lo peor, no había ropa linda.

-Ya sabes porque, Orihime. Es peligroso ir a la superficie y si te alejas del reino podrías encontrarte con la bruja de las profundidades.

-Hasta que esta mujer dice algo coherente –dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Cuando giraron se encontraron con otra sirena de un largo cabello negro, que era considerada como la guardiana de la princesa Orihime, esta era, Tatsuki Arisawa.

-Eres mala conmigo, Tatsuki-san –murmuro la rubia.

-No sería mala contigo si dejaras de meter en problemas a Hime con el rey. Siempre que sale contigo terminan con un regaño por tratar de ir a la superficie.

-Es que es muy aburrido –hizo un puchero –no es justo que ella tenga que quedarse siempre aquí.

-Tú sabes muy bien que si la bruja del mar la encuentra, tratara de atacarla. Y en la superficie viven los humanos… seres despreciables –dijo después de una pausa.

-No es tan cierto, en realidad, algunos son muy lindos.

-Si claro. Un minuto… ¿Dónde se metió Hime?

-¿Qué?

Las dos miraron a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que la chica de largo cabello castaño ya no estaba con ellas, y si adelantamos esta escena, la podremos encontrar nadando rápidamente a la superficie, la cual alcanzo con un suspiro de alivio y una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

No entendía muy bien porque su padre odiaba a los humanos, pero para ella eran criaturas muy interesantes y graciosas, con sus dos piernas y la habilidad para caminar, también las ropas raras que llevaban siempre. Más que nada, le interesaba como estos humanos profesaban el amor a sus parejas, con cartas, rosas, paseos y hasta canciones, algo que ella nunca tendría.

Si, como princesa era obvio que tendría que casarse y tener alguien con quien gobernar pero… ella quería encontrar el amor verdadero, no alguien que eligiera su padre, el rey del océano.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamiento estaba que no se daba cuenta del par de ojos que la observaban en la lejanía. Un par de bellos ojos violetas que no reflejaban más que odio por aquella princesa con vida perfecta, aquella princesa que pertenecía a la familia que la desterró y la convirtió en la bruja del mar, aquella princesa que quería destruir.

Rukia Kuchiki, mejor conocida como la bruja del mar, buscaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacer pagar al rey del mar, Yamamoto, y que mejor que usando a la más pequeña y preciosa de sus hijas. A su lado estaba su más fiel sirviente Renji, quien miraba con tristeza como su mejor amiga se dejaba envolver por el odio.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto, Rukia?

-Por supuesto que sí, Renji. Esos seres tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron –apretó su puño –Ahora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad?

El tritón pelirrojo asintió con pesar, no quería pegar carteles de "Tu deseo hecho realidad por la bruja del mar" por todo el reino para que la princesa lo viera

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Tengo que buscar en el catálogo de príncipes, esos no caen del cielo –respondió como si nada –primero lo primero, ella tiene que enamorarse de él.

-E-Esta bien.

* * *

Y, si hacemos un salto temporal, mi querido lector, podremos encontrar a nuestra bella princesa del mar viendo el cielo ahora oscuro y que era adornado por las estrellas. A unos metros más lejos, veremos a la bruja pelinegra esperando que el barco que había elegido pasara cerca y poder llevar a cabo su plan de venganza. Por su parte, más a lo lejos en un gran barco que portaba como símbolo una calavera que era atravesada por cuatro líneas, ahí, en la proa se encontraba un hombre bastante joven y que tenía una característica y llamativa cabellera naranja.

El nombre de este joven es Ichigo Kurosaki, heredero a la corona del reino de Karakura y, a la princesa Orihime, solo le basto una mirada para enamorarse de él.

-Ichigo, idiota –se escuchó una voz masculina –Ya te dije que dejes de estar acercándote a la proa, es muy peligroso.

-Cierra la boca Ishida –la voz, a los oídos de Inoue, era ronca y gentil –sabes que puedo cuidarme solo.

-Como digas, idiota no digas que no te lo advertí

 _Sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado, pronto estos tres personajes se encontrarían en una encrucijada._

En menos de un segundo una tormenta estallo en medio del mar amenazando con hundir el barco del príncipe Kurosaki. Los hombres estaban frenéticos yendo de un lado para otro intentando mantener el barco a flote, pero la madre naturaleza se negó a dar marcha atrás y rugió con mayor fuerza dejando en claro sus intenciones.

Los marinos entonces recurrieron a usar los botes salvavidas excepto Ichigo quien se encontraba ayudando a todos sus hombres y a su tonto perro Kon a estar a salvo. Cuando menos se lo esperaban una explosión llego al barco antes de que el príncipe pudiera subir al barco. Sus hombres estaban desesperados buscando al heredero de la corona pero era difícil entre toda la lluvia y las olas tormentosas, solo podían rogar porque el príncipe estuviera a salvo.

Pero nadie podía imaginar que quien lo salvaría sería una chica con la mitad del cuerpo en forma de pez, con hermosas conchas cubriendo su pecho además de un corto cabello negro. Si, la rescatadora no era otra sino Rukia Kuchiki que al ver el desastre natural esperaba que la princesa del mar actuara pero ella solo quedo estática viendo como el amor de su vida casi se hundía en el mar, por lo que tomo cartas en el asunto y llevo al príncipe anaranjado hasta la orilla, puesto que no podía dejar que la parte más importante de su plan muriera ahogada.

-Demonios ¿Por qué no elegí otra princesa un poco más valiente? Tal vez debería elegir mis objetivos más cuidadosamente –bufo –aunque este príncipe tampoco fue de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-Pues lo siento por eso -dijo una sarcástica voz

Sobresaltada soltó un fuerte golpe a su derecha impactando en el rostro del chico y volviéndolo a dejar inconsciente. Rukia suspiro pesadamente, el humano la había visto pero tal vez no detenidamente por lo que aun podría ser de utilidad para sus malvados planes.

-Espero que me sirvas de algo, príncipe de Karakura

Dándole un último vistazo se alejó de la costa siendo vigilada por unos atentos ojos negros y caninos.

* * *

.

.

.

Unos días más tarde, la pelinegra aun recibía sermones de su mejor amigo, Renji, por la tontería de salvar a un humano por intenciones egoístas como vengarse el reino marino.

-Sabes que no quiero destruir el reino.

-Pues entonces no sé qué quieres lograr manipulando a la princesa –frunció el ceño -¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr?

-Que me tomen en cuenta, Renji. Sabes que mi familia fue exiliada por el rey cuando mi hermano se enamoró de una humana y ahora esta desaparecido a causa de alguien del palacio. Solo quiero que mi apellido no quede en el olvido.

-De acuerdo –suspiro –pero espero que el plan salga en acción.

-Yo también –susurro.

Horas más tarde una cabeza castaña se asomaba por la entrada de la caverna de estos dos enemigos del reino quienes estaban haciendo cosas muy importantes… es decir, jugando cartas.

-¿Tienes un 3?

-¿Discul…pen? Aquí vive la bruja del mar –pregunto con voz baja.

-Depende de quién pregunta –le sonrió –Princesa Inoue ¿A que debo su bella presencia en este horrible lugar?

-Yo… -nado hasta quedar frente a la chica –Quiero pedirte que me ayudes, bruja del mar.

-Muy bien Princesa Inoue pero quisiera pedirle que me llame por mi nombre: Rukia Kuchiki, mi título no suena muy bien.

-Está bien, Kuchiki-san.

-Ahora nos entendemos, Princesa Inoue –sonrió –Dígame ¿Cuál es su petición?

-Bueno… hay un humano, en realidad un príncipe que vi el otro día –miro hacia arriba con ojos soñadores –era muy guapo y tenía un cabello naranja tan lindo, además de su ceño fruncido que lo hacía gracioso y entonces…

La princesa siguió con su diatriba llegando a imaginar otras cosas fuera de contexto y asustando a los dos que la escuchaban, cuando finalmente salió de su trance, miro a la pelinegra con esperanza.

-¿Podrás ayudarme, Kuchiki-san?

-Déjame ver si entendí: tú quieres convertirte en humana y estar con el príncipe… ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

-Ichigo Kurosaki –susurro –Entonces ¿Lo harás, Kuchiki-san?

-Tranquila princesa Inoue –sonrió –claro que te ayudare pero debes entender que mis hechizos no son gratis. Como sabes el ser la bruja del mar no deja muchos ingresos.

-Te pagare, Kuchiki-san, todo lo que tú quieras.

La pelinegra sonrió ante las palabras de la ingenua chica. Esto sería más fácil de lo que creía.

-Por desgracia el dinero de tu reino no me sirve si seré arrestada solo con acercarme. El manual de maldad dice que te quite la capacidad de habla pero tu voz no me sirve de nada. Tampoco quiero tus pechos así que solo tengo una petición.

-¿Cuál es, Kuchiki-san?

-Yo iré contigo como dama de compañía

Orihime se vio un poco indecisa pero se atrevió a hacer uso de su valor.

-Kuchiki-san, como bruja del mar no… bueno, tú sabes, ¿Me sabotearas?

Rukia tuvo un impulso de reír por la ternura pero se recordó quien era y se detuvo. En cambio, le acaricio la cabeza a la chica.

-Claro que no, princesa Inoue. Esta historia seguirá su curso natural y ahora vamos con las bases de nuestro contrato.

La pelinegra nado hacia el centro de la habitación seguida de la sirena con cabello color caramelo, Renji saco un pedazo de papel que era muy resistente al agua y lo dejo en el centro de la mesa para luego alejarse a una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, Kuchiki-san?

-Mi querida princesa Inoue, estas bases son muy fáciles de cumplir. Yo te convertiré en humana durante 2 semanas, la verdad no creo que el amor verdadero nazca en solo tres días. En este lapso de tiempo harás que el príncipe Kurosaki te de un beso de amor verdadero y todas esas cursilerías.

-¿Qué me pasara si no lo logro?

-Volverás a ser una sirena y tu reino quedara en mis manos ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Orihime pensó en su amado chico de cabellos naranjas y asintió lentamente con la cabeza y firmar el contrato. Ante esa acción, Rukia solo sonrió y tomo cartas en el asunto. Algunas pociones mezcladas por Renji, no podía faltar la hermosa luz de luna. Y pronto, la princesa del mar ya no pertenecía a ese mundo sino todo lo contario.

* * *

.

.

.

Ambas chicas, con piernas temblorosas y desnudas caminaron a la playa donde se dejaron caer con cansancio ¿Quién diría que era difícil nadar sin sus colas de sirena? Segundos, la pelinegra se levantó y pudo encontrar algunas desgastadas telas que apenas las cubrían a ambas justo cuando el príncipe, el estúpido perro y su fiel sirviente se acercaban.

Cuando las vieron ambos hombres se sonrojaron pero el perro inmediatamente se lanzó hacia las chicas, por un momento parecía que brincaría hacia Orihime pero después de varias miradas entre ellas dos se abalanzó sobre Rukia quien se echó a correr despavorida.

-¿Alguien puede detener a este animal? –Por fin se subió a una roca que la puso a distancia segura del perro –Gracias por nada.

-¿Estas bien, Kuchiki-san?

-Creo

El perro color mostaza se alejó trotando hacia su dueño al ver que ya no tenía la atención de ninguna de las chicas.

-Disculpen –la voz las distrajo y se encontraron cara a cara con el sirviente de lentes -¿Quiénes son?

-Lo sentimos señor –Rukia se limpió una lagrima falsa –pero hemos naufragado hace poco y llegamos a esta tierra. ¿Dónde estamos? Si fuera tan amable.

-Karakura –menciono otra voz un poco más profunda –Están, en el reino de Karakura.

-Muchas gracias…

-Ichigo Kurosaki –el naranjito se adelantó hasta posarse al lado de su sirviente -¿Cuál es su nombre, señoritas?

Orihime se quedó estática en su lugar y sin pronunciar una sola silaba. Rukia bufo, esto sería más difícil de lo que parecía al final.

-Le ruego nos disculpe, ella es la Princesa Orihime Inoue de un reino muy lejano y yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, su dama de compañía.

-Lamentamos su tragedia –menciono el chico de lentes –Mi nombre es Uryuu Ishida el mayordomo del príncipe Ichigo.

-Gracias, Sr. Ishida –sonrió la pelinegra –Es un placer.

-Si nos siguieran, podríamos ayudarlas con su pequeño problema de atuendos –Ishida se acomodó los lentes –Adelante.

-Muchas gracias por su generosidad. Estamos muy agradecidas ¿Verdad, princesa Inoue?

-C-Claro.

* * *

.

.

.

1 semana y seis días después Rukia quería arrancarse los cabellos de pura desesperación y frustración. Sus planes no estaban saliendo según lo esperado. Ella quería que la princesa se enamorara de un príncipe humano y demostrar que las leyes estaban mal pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando la dulce princesita no podía decir ninguna palabra coherente cerca del príncipe? Y ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si el príncipe pasaba más tiempo con ella que con la princesa?

Aplastando una almohada sobre la cara dejo salir un grito ahogado. No solo sus planes le estaban fallando sino que también era el príncipe Ichigo quien la sacaba de quicio, siempre que decía un comentario el soltaba otro sarcástico haciéndola perder el control y contestarle de igual o peor manera, aunque si tenía que ser sincera también había momentos dulces entre ellos como esa vez que descubrió que su madre había muerto salvándolo, después de su confesión tuvieron unas horas de paz simplemente platicando de sus vidas.

Ahora sabia que tenia dos hermanas gemelas y un padre de lo mas excéntrico, y ella también le conto un poco de su historia, claro, ocultando que era una sirena bruja malvada. Pero, incluso el estúpido perro la estaba enloqueciendo. Siempre pegado a su pierna, solo le faltaba lamer el piso donde pisaba.

-Enana, no me has respondido -¡El y su estúpido apodo! –Enana

-Cállate estúpida zanahoria –respiro hondo -¿Qué haces en mi habitación, pervertido?

-Esa no es forma de hablarle al futuro rey, Rukia –Ichigo sonrió –Toque, pero no respondiste

-Tú no actúas como rey así que no empieces –bufo -¿Qué me querías preguntar?

-¿Quieres salir a caminar un rato? –Se rasco la cabeza –será solo un momento.

-Claro, dame un minuto

Ichigo salió y Rukia volvió a gritar debajo de la almohada. ¿Qué le pasaba a su estúpido corazón en esos últimos días? Hacía falta más tiempo como para desarrollar amor ¿No? ¿No? A punto de golpearse contra la pared, el aparato que la comunicaba con Renji sonó, deteniéndola.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Renji ¿Qué ha pasado en el reino del mar?

-El rey está buscándolas –hizo una pausa –de alguna manera Aizen obtuvo información para el rey Yamamoto.

-¿Cómo pudo? –Rukia grito –Escucha, escóndete no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa

-Ten cuidado, Rukia

-Tú también, Renji

La pelinegra gruño, ese maldito de Aizen parecía estar muy por delante de ella siempre y no sabía como, pero ya se encargaría de saldar cuentas con ese soldado del rey, por ahora, se encargaría de la situación con la princesa.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***La mañana del ultimo día establecido***_

La pequeña bruja del mar suspiro por enésima vez esa mañana. No tenía ni siquiera las ganas de levantarse dado los nuevos acontecimientos. Ichigo le había confesado que su padre le había exigido contraer matrimonio con una princesa ¿Adivinen cuál era la única princesa cercana en un radio de 5 km? Exacto, la princesa Orihime Inoue. A pesar de que su pecho dolió se había obligado a sonreírle y expresarle felicitaciones. Porque eso era lo que quería ¿No? Manipularlos a todos con tal de que la tomaran en cuenta. Solo que ahora no estaba tan segura de sus objetivos.

Antes de siquiera levantarse, Orihime entro echa un tornado a su habitación sonriendo como idiota y soltando ruiditos de excitación. Se sentó en la cama y tomo las manos de la morena.

-Kuchiki-san, estoy tan feliz. Todo es gracias a ti –rio –Dios, no puedo esperar a contarle a papa.

-¿De qué hablas, princesa Inoue?

-Pues de que me casare con Kurosaki-kun –dio un chillido de felicidad –me lo pidió esta mañana y estoy tan contenta.

-Me alegro, Princesa Inoue –sonrió obligadamente -¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Bueno, el rey ha aplicado presión y se decidió que esta misma tarde –sonrió.

-¿Qué? –Negó con la cabeza –digo, felicidades princesa. Espero, que sea feliz.

-Gracias, Kuchiki-san –la abrazo –no puedo creer que mi pueblo crea que eres malvada, eres tan amable que ahora yo quiero devolverte el favor.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Si vuelvo a mi reino, te ayudare a que te acepten nuevamente. Sé que papa entenderá

Sin más, se alejó de la pelinegra y salió corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a Rukia bastante ofuscada.

Golpeo una almohada.

Parecía que sus planes no salieron como ella quería pero era mejor, ya no tenia deseos de lastimar a nadie ni siquiera a la princesa Inoue.

-Esto acabo –susurro.

* * *

.

.

.

Esa tarde, en medio de todo el pueblo de invitado se llevaba a cabo la boda entre el príncipe Ichigo y la princesa desconocida. Todos pudieron ser conscientes de la belleza de dicha criatura y no pudieron si no estar de acuerdo con la unión.

Sin embargo, antes de poder dar el "si acepto" un estruendo se escuchó por todos lados, los invitados y novios asustados voltearon hacia la playa, encontrándose con varias personas que tenían la mitad de su cuerpo inferior en forma de pez.

-¡Ahí están! –grito alguien.

Varios pares de ojos se enfocaron en las figuras de Rukia y Orihime haciéndolas estremecer. De entre la multitud salió el mismo rey del mar Genryusai Yamamoto, con una mirada furiosa que iba directo a la pelinegra.

-Rukia Kuchiki, bruja del mar. ¿Te atreviste a secuestrar a la más pequeña de mis hijas?

Rukia se negó a dar marcha atrás.

-Me malentiende majestad, solo ayude a la princesa Inoue a cumplir sus sueños.

-¡Tonterías! Ustedes regresaran al reino del mar inmediatamente…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

La pelinegra no sabía si agradecerle o golpearlo por hacerse notar en un momento así, pero pensándolo mejor lo golpearía por meterse en sus asuntos.

-¿Quién es usted? –Cuestiono el rey del mar –simple humano

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, príncipe del reino de Karakura.

-Genryusai Yamamoto, rey del mar –lo miro con ojos serios –Ahora príncipe de la tierra, te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de los asuntos de mi reino.

-¿De qué habla?

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia grito acercándose a él con Orihime pegada a sus faldas –llévate a la princesa Inoue de aquí, es peligroso.

-¿Rukia? –jadeo.

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, idiota. Llévate a la princesa en este instante o te golpeare tan fuerte que…

-Muy mal, Kuchiki-san –un hombre castaño se acercó –Pero aun así, es muy tarde, el contrato ha terminado

La pelinegra miro frenéticamente al cielo dándose cuenta que el sol no tardaría en ocultarse, si eso pasaba…

-¡No! Princesa Inoue, dese prisa o…

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y se dejó caer al piso retorciéndose de dolor al igual que la chica castaña, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Ichigo gritando por su nombres pero las palabras se fueron de su boca al ver como sus cuerpos volvían a su forma original de sirena y aun asi el dolor aún no se iba.

-Pero ¿Qué…?

-¿Sorprendida? –El hombre de antes se acercó a ella –No pensaras que encontraste ese hechizo por causalidad ¿Verdad, Rukia Kuchiki?

-Aizen…

-Sufrirás el mismo destino que tu hermano y también te llevaras a la princesa contigo –rio –gracias a ti, el reino del mar caerá directamente en mis manos

-Aizen –Yamamoto se hizo escuchar -¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

-Es muy simple majestad –sonrió –todo era parte de mi plan. El destierro de los Kuchiki, que la princesa se convirtiera en humana con ayuda de esta chica, incluso de que las encontráramos en el momento justo. Lo único que no estaba dentro de mis planes era que Rukia-chan se enamorara del príncipe, eso sí que supero mis expectativas.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Ella, enamorada de Ichigo? Apenas descubriendo sus sentimientos vio como Aizen saco una espada y la balanceo directo hacia su persona, eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se sumiera a negro.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La chica pelinegra movio su cabeza, incomoda al sentir como el sol le pegaba directamente en el rostro. Enfadada abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedó sorprendida al ver que se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca pero por si eso no fuera poco también estaba Ichigo acostado en su estómago.

¿Qué no sabía lo pesado que estaba?

Finalmente abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar los sucesos por lo que golpeo a Ichigo en la cabeza haciendo que este se levantara sobresaltado. El la miro molesto sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Y eso porque fue?

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Qué paso con Aizen? ¿El reino del mar? ¿Qué paso con la Princesa Inoue?

-Cálmate, enana –se rasco la cabeza –Todo está bien –al ver su mirada insatisfecha suspiro –Aizen estuvo a punto de matarte pero llego ese amigo tuyo, Renji creo, y te salvo. Inmediatamente inicio una especie de guerra pero tanto tú como Inoue estaban inconscientes. Luego llego Ishida con nuestras armas, Chad se las llevó a un lugar seguro mientras nosotros peleábamos contra ese hombre llamado Aizen y un pequeño ejército que creo a expensas del rey.

Eso Rukia lo entendía pero aun no llegaba a la parte importante, como por qué ella seguía en el mundo humano o que tenía un cuerpo humano todavía, según recordaba ella tenía su cola devuelta cuando se desmayó.

-¿Qué paso después? –cuestiono.

-Nada, Aizen escapo cuando llego la ayuda de ese viejo loco que se hace llamar Urahara –bufo –pero el rey al saber todo lo que planeo Aizen decidió perdonarte y ya no serás la bruja del mar. También perdono a Renji e incluso perdono a Ishida.

-¿Ishida? –Ahora estaba confusa -¿Por qué tendría que perdonar a Ishida?

-Es otra larga historia. Resulta que ese idiota cuatro ojos tenía alguna clase de sentimientos por Inoue y al parecer ella también por lo que el rey les permitió estar juntos pero en el mar así que necesito un nuevo ayuda de cámara. Y no te preocupes te perdono por no decirme que eras una sirena malvada

Rukia se quedó en silencio procesando las palabras. Sí que se había perdido mucho.

-Yo no soy una sirena malvada, estúpido… Espera ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-1 Semana

-¿Qué? Entonces…

-Le hice una petición a Yamamoto –miro hacia otro lado –que fuera tu elección regresar a tu mundo o quedarte en el mío.

-¿Qué? –susurro –Ichigo tu…

-Solo quería que supieras que si hubiera sido mi completa elección casarme no elegiría a Inoue, ella simplemente no era la chica para mí.

-Espera, entonces… tú,

Ichigo salió de la habitación dejando a Rukia sola con sus pensamientos y después de unos segundos sonrió.

-Ese idiota cabeza de zanahoria –se levantó de la cama –no puede hacer una confesión normal

* * *

.

.

En otro lado del palacio estaba nuestro príncipe naranja mirando el atardecer desde el balcón. Sonrió con nostalgia, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de los atardeceres, no hasta que una enana mandona, agresiva pero de buen corazón le dio otra razón para seguir disfrutando de la vida.

-¿Sabes idiota? podías haber dicho simplemente que me amabas

Ichigo sonrió sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de hacer trabajar a ese cerebro tuyo? No lo creo enana

-Pero tengo la solución a tu pequeño problema de escasez de princesas –se acercó a él recargándose en el barandal –estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme, aunque no sea una princesa, por el bien del pueblo de Karakura y convertirme en esposa de su tonto, inadaptado…

Un beso fue suficiente para hacerla callar, cuando se separó lo miro mal.

-Era suficiente con que me dijeras que me amas

-¿Me besaste para callarme? Estúpida fresa, yo no te amo y ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario o yo…

-Lo que digas

Ichigo la volvió a besar y Rukia se prometió mentalmente que lo mataría después por callarla nuevamente de esa manera. Sin embargo, su corazón salto de felicidad al encontrarse en sus brazos y en su nueva vida junto a su príncipe naranja. Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez era bueno el resultado de una historia fuera de lugar, aunque…

-Creo que ya se quién puede ayudarte como ayuda de cámara, Kurosaki-kun

-Rukia, solo olvídalo un rato. Y no vuelvas a usar ese tonito, me encrespa los nervios.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Ok quedo raro XD por si tienen dudas, la cosa era que Byakuya esta desaparecido despues de que fuera exiliado por enamorarse de una humana quien sera la que ustedes quieran XD asi que Rukia quiere venganza por lo de su hermano y demostrar que el enamorarse de un humano no es tan malo por lo que decide usar a Orihime y a Ichigo pero las cosas no salen como lo planea.**

 **Por cierto, quien la observa salvar a Ichigo fue Kon XD**

 **Tambien fue inevitable para mi usar el: "Todo fue parte de mi plan" de Aizen, esa frase es simplemente el :P**

 **Espero les guste y me dejen lindos reviews, nos vemos despues...**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
